the shards of my soul
by InuGirl5000
Summary: when you are a powerful miko, it seem that you have a lot of trouble, and when you get in a bad place only your friends are able to help... or dont?
1. Chapter 1

Default chapter

The judges:

"So when the newborn miko is is going to appear?" – asked high shaped angel with long blonde hair.

"Don't ya look at the stars sometimes?" – asked the second angel with short black hair that reached to his shoulders.

"Of course I do" – answered the second. "They so shiny and beautiful".

"No! You turned ever dammed through those 500 years!" – The second seemed to be annoyed.

Besides their beauty the stars are telling a lot of stories and now if you will focus on the northern star, we'll see what I was meaning".

The blonde angel looked on the northern shining star that looked extremely big tonight.

"Oww…" he seemed to realize, so the newborn miko will be born tonight…

"Yeah…" his friend said. "It's been a long time since the miko Midoriko had left the world of the living…

"This miko is going to be that powerful?" – asked the first angel.

"She must to be strong miko, I don't know how strong exactly she will be, but she will be the strongest miko that had lived on earth since Midoriko, and if she will be trained as well, she might become even stronger." – smirked the second angel.

"So this is this serious" – chuckled the first angel, "are you sire she is going to be a miko?"

"I'm know only what I have learned from the scroll" – sigh the second, "but who knows she might be something else beside this… thought I'm not shire what."

The first angel looked at his friend with a question appear on his face, and asked: "Do you have the scroll with you?"

"Of course not. What am I looking to you? The scroll is too important to take here wherever I go. She in a safe place, don't worry nothing will happen to that extremely old piece of junk" – chuckled the second angel.

Suddenly a loud voice came upon all the area: ANGELS, JUDGES, GUARD, and ALLL WHO IS CARE ABOUT SAFETY OF OUR FUTURE! WE HAVE A VERY BIG PROBLEM! SOMWHO FROM ANOTHER TIME MORE POSSIBILITIES FROM THE FUTURE CAME ALONG AND STORE THE SCROLL FROM OUR AREA IN TIME! IF YOU ARE IN ANY POSSIBILITY TO TRAVEL IN TIME, YOU MUST TO HELP US, BECOAUSE IF THE SCROLLL HAS FALLLEN TO THE WRONG HANDS ALL THE EXISTANCE OF OUR UNIVERSE IS IN DANGER!

The two angels looked at one another with a sight of worry on their faces. This is a catastrophe! If the scroll is revealing the secrets of what would happen all the universe indeed was in danger. They rushed to their weapons and dashed immediately in a chase after the mysterious thief.

With someone that look pleased, at least now:

"Well, well, well. At least something is done as I wanted" – he smirked evilly and turned to look at the thief, while asking: "so you brought me the scroll?"

The thief looked nervous, and said please my lord don't be too mad at me! I couldn't bring the entire scroll, because some of the guards of the judges were complicating the mission, but I brought quarter of it….

"WHAT!" How could you disappoint me so badly?" – A loud crash was heard around the area, as the thief couldn't move from his place, being crashed on the floor in a big pool of his own blood. Everyone who watched the scene very scared as the man looked at them after finishing with the thief, and said: Don't dare to disappoint me so hard, because this is not the worst thing I can to do to those who forget to please me."

With the judges:

The angels looked at the scroll that was incomplete now, and sighed: "we need to increase the guarding around here, never thought that some who will try to steal something so…. Old.

"Maybe this thing is really old, maybe it is really doing explain anything obviously, but this scroll is a very rare antique, that was kept since the miko Midoriko had passed on." – said the black haired angel, and sighed: "now we even don't have a clue how this is will end… that thief stole the last part of the prophesy, along with the picture of the miko that was needed to bring peace to our world…" – ha said. "The only good thing is that the scroll was so old that the picture has been erased a little, so it will be harder for the enemy to recognize the miko, before she gets to her full power.

"That's a relief" the blonde angel sighed, while an idea came upon his mind: "What if we rip this scroll to another three parts and hide it in different places around the time and space? Since the thief stole one part of the scroll from there, he would be able to try that again, so I suggest putting it in some places he would not reach so fast, at least that will give time to the miko discover and increase her powers, and who knows, everything can get just fine." – He added.

"You know, maybe you're not as stupid as I have thought…" – smiled the black haired angel, while ripping the scroll to three more pisses, and watch how they disappeared in the space of time.

"Perhaps this if for the better" – said the blonde angel as they disappearing into the black shade of night.

**A/N: Sooo…. How was the first chapter? I know maybe a little boring, but please! I have to begin somewhere don't I? besides this is only a default chapter, so it's duty to be a little boring, but if it weren't here there were a lot of confusions in the future…**

**I'm Promise, to add a chapter in somewhat 4- 5 days, and my word limit for a chapter is 2000 – 4000 words, if I'm in a writing mood perhaps 5000 words…. You have to be patient!**

**And, addition, when you review it gets me into a writing condition, so if you want long and juicy chapters just review!**

Please push the button!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N you know that if I owned something from Inuyasha, I wasn't just fan… so don't ask stupid questions!

Chapter 1: That's depends on you.

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut surrounded with deep thoughts: "I hunting those stupid shikon shards for almost two years now! I mean I'm almost 17, and we still have only few jewel shards in our hands. I'm loosing my life in the search, because of this stupid creature, Naraku… I wish he'll go to the hell and never find the way to get back to life… '_Sigh'_.

Too bad this is after all my fault from the beginning wit that the jewel is broken, so it is my duty to help gather the shards all together… I wish this will happen soon, though… but then again… we have so little amount of shards that it doesn't going to happen soon."

Kagome was quiet confused about the subject, and even don't realized that her best friend and sister Sango entered to the hut and took seat by her.

"What have you thinking about, Kags?" – Sango asked her sister with look of question in her eyes. She knew when Kagome was in that state she's upset about something that should not bother her.

"Oh, nothing that is son important at the matter" – answered Kagome trying to escape from the straight answer.

"Oww, common, you know you can tell me anything you want… I don't tell anyone" – Sango said, and Kagome broke up:

"Sango, you such a user! You use the power you got over me to have to tell you my every little thought and secret… but that what I like you for!" – Kagome said while looking at Sango.

Sango's eyes lit up. This always work's no matter what she's hiding she's telling at the end...

"I just wondered for how long more we will search for those goddamn jewel shards! We are looking over them for almost two years from now, and it really getting me annoyed. For two years I been raped between my time and the feudal era, they already count me as almost a dead person there because most of the time I spend here, and eventually it is disappointing to find out that you lost almost everything you have for some stupid duty of a shard detector! Don't manage to get me wrong, I am very happy I got to meet you, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and even Inuyasha, but understand me, I can barely see my old friends family, mom , brother, I even don't go to school anymore! Grandpa said I flew to Paris; this is another country in my world, so that they won't need to worry…"

"Now, now that's enough" – said Sango that saw a little tear running down Kagome's cheek." I don't want my little sister get upset about something so useless… look at the full half of a jar… you got me, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha though he won't show it, he cares about your feeling just as I do, so whip those tears away and get your smile back on those face, or I'll take care of that for you she said while began to tickle Kagome under her hands, until she heard a little chuckle of a laughter come down from her.

"Here, now a lot better she said. Look, we got almost half of the jewel, Naraku is got half of it also... so in a no time our really duty is going to be take away the shard that he has… so don't worry another couple shard fight with naraku, and the jewel it complete yet again… she said with a big grin, and Kagome's face was shining now with joy and happiness.

"Thank you Sango, - Kagome said, you are really a good friend, you always know how to cheer me up" – Kagome said and hugged her dear sister a little tighter.

"Hey, Kagome!" – Kagome heard a familiar voice from outside the hut, and got out to see who was calling to her, and saw Inuyasha's shining face, and managed to ask: "What is the matter?"

"I and Miroku spoke to the villagers that told us the latest news, and guess what? We seem to have some luck, because they heard about some eagle youkai that is very strong and attacking villages around the place, if he's so strong maybe he has some shards on him, you should get us ready to continue, and we are leaving as soon as you will be ready to sense the jewel again."

"Kagome looked at the extreme hanyou in disgust, while thinking… shards, shards, and another shard… I guess he can't to wait to turn to a full blooded demon once he gets the jewel completed… and again I'm ending as a lowly shard detector" – she searched for some things she might to need in this fight, while picking up some ramen, who knows how long we'll search for the youkai., taking some fruits that the lovely villagers gave her sometime before, for her kindness while she took care of a little girl that got into a bear trap… poor thing that must still be so hurt, after all, she's not a bear…, and then some herbs and medicine she learned to make through the time Kaede learned her how to take care on her miko abilities and teaches some useful thing that miko's must to know… and her weapons, that would be stupid to get out for a fight without them… and then Kagome felt something strong… very strong and got a bad feeling.

"Kaede," she began, "I must attend you a favor…" she turned to the old lady that made some lunch in a full silence, and then asked: "What that thing that you want, Kagome dear?"

"Don't worry, Kaede, not something hard… I just wondered if you could take care of Shippo until we come back from this trip… I can sense strong jaki around here, and I don't want Shippo to get hurt because of me… so I want you to watch his back, while I'm not here to do it by myself. She looked at Kaede with a pleading smile and added: this is not for too long... The most time is a week, but I believe we'll return before that.

"Okay, Kagome dear," the old lady smiled. I believe you have a good reason to leave him with me this time… but I warn you, I'm not an young lady, I'm not in my twenties anymore so tell Shippo to act good, because he can be a headache sometimes…"

Kagome smiled and said: "You have nothing to worry about… I know Shippo very well and he'll do everything for me, but if you have some trouble, I left some books and candies in here so if he get bored just give him those books, he love to look at the pictures, very much," she said and got out with the things she got from the hut… this is going to be a long day…

When she got out of the hut she saw a hanyou that was waiting for her arrival, but she picked up Shippo and said: "Shippo I want you to listen to me carefully: I want you to stay here with Kaede, until I don't return, I have a very bad feeling that this battle is going to be very nasty and hard, so you must to stay here with Kaede until we return."

"But Okaa – san! I don't want to be here with Kaede! I want to be with you! I'll miss you very much while I'm staying with Kaede, she has nothing to do! – I'll die from boredom until you return!"

"I know, honey, I promise we are going to return in couple of days, and I'll miss you very much too... but it will be very dangerous for you to come with us… you are too young for the battle that we are heading for, so you will stay here, you will listen to the thing Kaede is telling to you, as if you know she isn't young anymore, and if you are missing me too much, ask Kaede to give you some books I left with her… I knew you'll want to look at them. And if when I return I see you acted well I'll give you a present. - She said while looking at the kitsune kit.

"Okay, momma, but please I asking from you return as fast as you could, when you kick those youkai's butt!" – He said in an exited manner, and fade out a huge grin that made Kagome smile once more.

"Don't worry honey, we are going to return before you will notice that I'm actually gone, she said and put the kitsune on the ground once again, and said: "We can search the youkai, but I have a very odd feeling so everyone be careful".

"Feh, think what are you telling, wench! Don't you think I know?" – Inuyasha jerked and headed to the forest before Kagome could reply, so she took her sister's hand and they followed the guys to the forest.

"Did you hear something, Sango?" – Kagome asked her friend a couple of hours later, when they managed to get to a clear spot at the forest.

"No, I didn't heard anything, Kags," – Sango replied.

"So, I guess my imagination is driving me crazy... after all, I'm supposed to sense the shards..." – Kagome said while glancing aback… she could to swear that something was there.

Suddenly aloud noise was heard from the trees in front of and Inuyasha immediately dashed fourth, hoping to face the youkai in the first place.

Miroku took a deep glance on Sango's butt, and hurried fourth just after Inuyasha, while Sango got on Kirara, and took a whip with her boomerang towards the place the sudden voice was heard from.

Kagome headed fourth, but sudden feeling from inside stopped her from heading after her friends. She slowly began to turn aback, when suddenly somwho grabbed her by the waist and shut her mouth from screaming to help, while whispered: "Don't move, don't make any sound when I realize you, if you do you will suffer." – And he let her go… to be more truthful only few steps and then he pulled her to look at her from the place she was at.

"You are disappointing" – smirked the youkai. "I thought that you will be more powerful… or a little bit more attractive… what should I do… you worth only your shards that you got with you… everything else is useless, he added looking at her bitterly, and opened his mouth to speak again: "but then, you can to know something… after all you are the one that is able to purify the shards, if you will be a good girl, and tell me how to finish that hanyou that was stupid enough to leave you alone, he isn't problem, by why to take chances? Then you give me your shards, and maybe I'll give you the chance to live."– He said glaring at her apparently.

Kagome focused on the eagle youkai that stood just in front of her demanding thing she would never do or tell about her friends, even if it took her life away.

She glared back at him and said: "I'll never tell anything about my friends, you better know this now, and are you think I'm crazy enough to actually believe that you going to let me go when this is over? From where I know you won't lie to me, and after I confess something yu'll kill me?" – Kagome raged at the youkai, forgetting he was minion times stronger, because got inside of his head at least three jewel shards.

"Humph, maybe a little trip will confess your feelings" – he said, while picking her by hair and dashing into the clouds, with Kagome in his claws.

Kagome never was so high in the sky, even when she rode on Inuyasha's back, they never managed to get up so high into the sky, so when she saw how high they were, and she just began to scream, loud and with no end.

The youkai saw the fear in her eyes, and then he decided to drop her, after all, she was no use for him…

Kagome screamed just as the eagle youkai catches her inches before she hit the ground.

"I'll give you last chance to tell me what I had asked about" – he whispered in her ear trying to do his moves more convening while doing a couple of fast moves.

Kagome thought to herself, yet again: "It was better before he caught me, at least I didn't wanted throw up… if he realizes me now, I have a little chance of surviving, but if he doesn't, he is going to slash me into a little pieces of dust, even Inuyasha won't recognize me…" – with that thought she tried to concentrate on her powers, while trying to get away.

And then it happened. A strong ray of purify power got into her body giving an hell attack to the eagle youkai, that wasn't prepared to an such strong attack in so little matter of time, so he had nothing else to do than to drop Kagome downstairs.

Suddenly Kagome realized what had happened, and the last thought she thought was:

"I don't want to die… the time didn't come… yet.

A/N I know that was rather cliffy… but I'm dying from taping on the keyboard…

Be stat fished this chapter was longer that I expected it would be…

So until next update!

I love all my reviewers, so don't be shy and review!

A/N if you have any questions till here, don't be shy and ask! I answer every question, if it's don't ruin the story! So bye bye!


End file.
